


Cuts and Cookies

by hibroadwaytrashheere



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, deh
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Cookies, Evan Hansen is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Gay Jared Kleinman, M/M, as he should, cookies also deserve love, jared kleinman deserves love, jared kleinman gets comforted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibroadwaytrashheere/pseuds/hibroadwaytrashheere
Summary: jared wants cookies, and evan wants to give them to him
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cuts and Cookies

Baked goods were basically the only thing Jared lived for anymore. 

Whether it was weed brownies from Connor, Publix cupcakes, or strawberry shortcakes, Jared loved any pastries. It was a guilty pleasure, not an addiction, fuck you, Evan.

Jared had been about to drop his boyfriend off at his house when Evan's mom called the anxious boy.

"Hello?" Evan greeted, slightly confused, causing it came out as a question- his mom never called him. "Mom?"

Jared couldn't exactly comprehend what Heidi was saying. The only thing he could hear was the woman's very muffled voice.

"Uh, yeah, we do." Evan glanced at Jared worriedly. "I think we have some."

'Have some what?' Jared thought. 'Why's he staring at me like that?'

"Oh, um, I think-" Evan sighed, defeatedly stating, "Yes, we have chocolate chip cookies at home." 'Not for long.' Evan added mentally, waiting for Jared's reaction.

Jared perked up, instantly sitting up as straight as his pansexual self could. Evan had said cookies, right? Cookies as in cookies, the most delicious delicacies on Earth?

"I'm with Jared, and- yes, he heard me say there's cookies at home- so I'll call you later." Evan hung up, looking at the other excited teen.

"Cookies?" Jared asked, happiness evident in his voice.

Evan exhaled, "Merlin, have mercy on me." 

The car pulled into the Hansen household's driveway. The leg Jared wasn't using to step on the pedals was bouncing in anticipation, mouth already salivating. He tried to keep his goofy grin down, but a small smile formed on his face. 

"Jared, I know you like cookies, but, please, I'm begging you, don't eat all of them. It's not good for you."

"No promises."

Evan groaned at him. 

They both got out of the car, Evan going much slower than Jared. Said boy ran up the lawn, scrambling up the stairs leading into the porch in such a fast pace, Evan had no idea how he didn't trip- 

Oh, never mind, there he goes. 

Jared tumbled on the second step and fell forward, landing in an awkward, sprawled-out position on the stairs. 

"Ow."

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Uh-huh!" He sat up, wincing at the pain in his back. "Just peachy."

Evan crouched down beside the short boy, grabbing his arm and inspecting it. The skin had been slightly torn on a rather sharp brick, and it was now bleeding. 

Jared winced as Evan ran his thumb over the new cut. The finger was now stained with blood, and the injury stung. Evan realized it may not have been the smartest move to touch the wound, but it didn't matter.

"Hey, Jare?" Evan's voice caught the almost-crying teen's attention immediately. "Do you want a cookie?"

"Yeah," Jared sniffed, nodding. "I want a cookie."

"I know, honey bear. I'll give you as many cookies as you want as long as you let me clean this cut up. Okay?"

"Okay." Jared agreed, cooperating easily as he let his boyfriend scoop him up. 

Evan wasn't strong- he really wasn't. Jared was just that small. The boy had always been grossly underfed, and when he was offered food, he rejected it; a habit Evan was constantly trying to change. Jared went far and beyond to make sure he didn't get the nutrients his body needed. A few small bags of chips while programming would be all he'd eat for days if left to his own devices- and bags of chips are mostly just air, let's be honest.

Evan walked into the house with his boyfriend in his arms, like in a cliche Wattpad fan fiction. A weird comparison- Evan shook the thought out of his head, focusing on the teen on his chest.

Jared was put down on the bathroom counter, right next to the sink. Evan quickly turned a knob on the faucet, letting the water run for a second. He grabbed a towel and dipped it into the spurting water, turning the water off when the towel was damp. 

"This is gonna sting a little, okay, Jare?" Evan warned. When the other teen gave no response, he pressed the wet cloth onto the cut on the boy's arm. 

Jared hissed, and Evan briefly took note of the fact that he sounded much like Virgil from Sander Sides. And a cat. 

The towel was stained with blood, and Jared was squirming in pain, struggling to get away from Evan immaturely. Hesitantly, Evan placed a hand on the other's thigh. Jared stopped moving immediately. 

When the injury was thoroughly clean, Evan took the now bloody cloth away from the cut and opened a drawer. He took a box of Shrek Band-Aids (that he'd bought specifically for times like these- Jared falls a lot and knows every scene from Shrek by heart) out and grabbed one from the packet.

Evan placed the bandage on the wound, carefully making sure it wouldn't hurt his beau. Finally, he stepped back, letting Jared move his arm slowly. 

"Cookies?" Jared asked softly.

Evan chuckled in amusement, nodding. "Cookies."


End file.
